


The Only One Who Bruises

by helens78



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has spending time with a lot of men who don't bruise lately. This time it's Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Who Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Written early this year and being posted in honor of the hotness that was X-Men Origins: Wolverine.

Logan is the second man in two months who's been in Bruce's bed. He's different from the last one; Bruce can hurt him, scratch him, leave marks and draw blood. On the other hand, those marks don't last, and Logan doesn't really bruise. Not in any lasting way. So it's the second man in two months who walks away from Bruce as if nothing happened, as if Bruce was never really there.

Bruce isn't sure what to make of that.

Right now he makes nothing of it, doesn't let himself think about it. He braces himself on top of Logan, hands locked down on Logan's arms, thighs flexed to either side of Logan's hips. Logan groans when Bruce lowers himself down on Logan's cock, and he isn't quiet about it.

Bruce, by contrast, is quiet about everything. He doesn't make a sound as he moves, doesn't say a word to keep Logan still. He tightens his grip on Logan's arms, picks up the pace, and watches and listens as Logan comes apart underneath him. Bruce is either better at this than he thinks, or Logan's gone without for a while.

Logan takes hold of Bruce's hips, his own hips jerking as he pushes in for the last few thrusts. Bruce _does_ bruise, probably will bruise, but he still doesn't make a sound. He knows how to deal with pain, and right now it's the last thing he needs to go flying over the edge himself. He pulls one hand off Logan's arm to jerk off, quick and tight and fast, ass tensing up as he comes on Logan's stomach. Logan groans again, pushing up hard, and Bruce closes his eyes as he rides the sensations out.

When they're both done, Logan stays on his back, staring up at nothing, panting to get his breath back. Bruce gets up and grabs a towel from the side of the bed, cleaning up his cock, then his ass. Logan doesn't bother about the towel, just lying there.

It doesn't matter one way or the other to Bruce. Logan's going to have to leave before too long; no need to rush him. Bruce heads for the bathroom to finish his cleanup. He doesn't spare a glance at himself in the mirror; he knows what those bruises look like. It's not going to be the last time he ends up wearing them.

_-end-_


End file.
